Conventionally, there have been various types of the expansion type life-saving rafts. In this connection, as one example an outline of the expansion type life-saving raft with the awning as shown in FIG. 1 will be explained. In the drawing, 1 refers to an upper annular gas chamber (hereinafter called "an upper gas chamber"), 2 refers to a lower annular gas chamber (hereinafter called "a lower gas chamber"), both upper gas chamber 1 and lower gas chamber 2 being rigidly fastened. Number 3 refers to a floor gas chamber fixedly secured to the bottom surface of the lower gas chamber 2, crews getting in on this floor gas chamber 3. Number 4 designates stanchion gas chambers provided on the top part of the upper gas chamber 1, and 5 denotes an awning which is supported by the stanchion gas chambers 4 to form a roof part and has an entrance for the crews. Incidentally, 6 denotes pressurized bottles to fill gas into each of the above-mentioned gas chambers 1, 2, 3 and 4. They are, in general, fitted separately on the upper gas chamber 1 and the lower gas chamber 2. The expansion type life-saving raft I with an awning is formed with such a construction, and is usually folded and housed in and exclusive container to be mentioned later together with other equipment of the ship.
Further, FIG. 2 shows another example of the conventional expansion type life-saving raft which is constructed with a single annular gas chamber 100. The floor gas chamber 3 is fixedly secured to the bottom surface of this annular gas chamber 100, and the stanchion gas chamber 4 is provided on the top part of it. Moreover, the rest of the construction is the same as that shown in FIG. 1.
In the following discussion, an explanation will be given as to the manner of using the conventional expansion type life-saving raft I shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a positional diagram which represents time-sequentially positions taken by the container accommodating therein the life-saving raft I and equipment on the ship, boat, etc. from throwing-down to expansion of the life-saving raft I housed in the container. As shown in the drawing, the container 7, in which the life-saving raft I is housed, is set on a stand 9 fixed to the gunwale of a ship 8 in the state A as shown in FIG. 3. When the life-saving raft I in such condition is used at the time of maritime disaster, etc., an operating button (not shown) is manipulated by hand or by other expedient, whereupon the container 7 begins to drop in the arrow direction 110, i.e., downward to the water surface 20. At a point B, as shown in FIG. 3, to which it has fallen, the container 7 breaks a seal on the bomb 6 with an automatic cord 10 fixed at its one end on the gunwale of the ship 8, thereby actuating the bomb so as to eject gas therefrom to cause the upper and lower gas chambers 1 and 2 to expand, and, at the same time, cutting the fastening rope of the container which is formed by fitting together two semi-circular members. Following this, the raft I continues to drop while expanding. The raft I which has fallen onto the water surface 20 (the state C in FIG. 3) is further subjected to the gas filling into each of the gas chambers 1, 2, 3 and 4, and forms into a perfect raft I with the awning 5 making its top side. Accordingly, refugees are able to readily move into the life-saving raft I through the entrance 51 in the awning 5.
Incidentally, even the conventional life-saving raft I shown in FIG. 2 is also brought to a state of its use through the same steps as shown by A to C in FIG. 3.
However, the foregoing explanation about the state of its use is for a case, in which normal expansion operations were performed, and there is no guarantee that the normal expansion can always be performed, wherein the awning 5 turns upward as the condition C in FIG. 3. This is to say, at the time when the life-saving raft I is lowered and expanded, it is often observed that the expansion is performed with the awning being turned downward, as shown in FIG. 4, owing to influences such as the posture of its splash-down on the water surface 20, etc. On the other hand, even in the conventional life-saving raft I shown in FIG. 2, it is often observed that expansion is effected with the awning 5 being turned downward as shown in FIG. 5.
When the raft assumes such position as shown in FIG. 4 or 5, it is a usual practice that escapes from the ship and boat, etc. were obliged to jump into water to reverse the raft by use of rope, etc. to thereby turn the awning 5 upward. That is to say, as shown in FIG. 6, the escape 30 had to climb up that part of the raft where the bombs 6 are mounted, and to reverse the life-saving raft I by outward application of his own weight with a restituting device such as rope 31, etc. held in his hands so as to reinstate the raft to its right position with the awning thereof being turned upward. As the result of this, considerable time is required until the life-saving raft I becomes usable, which raises a serious problem at a disaster when timing can decide the fate of the refugees. In addition, for the work of reversing the life-saving raft I, the escape 30 is obliged to jump into water, as mentioned above, which disadvantageously causes him to get wet, and so forth.